Fiore Notturno
by anne di vongola
Summary: Vongola tiene que reafirmar una alianza con una familia tan antigua como ellos e igual de...destructiva. Asi que ¿en que resultara? Comedia y PersonajexOC para las chicas que me dejaron usar sus OC


La luna se alzaba imponente sobre el bosque, reflejándose en el lago que había en medio del frondoso bosque. Entre el bosque, enfrente del lago, se alzaba una hermosa y elegante mansión, mucho más grande de la que poseían personas que se decían ¨ricas¨.

La mansión era enorme, con un diseño algo sencillo pero aun así muy elegante; pero toda su belleza se veía reflejada en los hermosos y enormes jardines que poseía, cubiertos de todo tipo de vegetación, en especial de flores, aquellas flores que solo se puede apreciar su belleza en la noche.

Una mujer ya mayor, pero aun así hermosa, observaba el paisaje hermoso paisaje nocturno que se extendía en frente de ella, a través de el ventanal que había en su despacho. Miro la luna y sonrió.

~Fiore Notturno~

El sol se alzaba iluminando el pueblo de Namimori, indicando que un nuevo día había llegado y junto con él, las personas iniciaban su nuevo día. A estas horas de la mañana las casas son muy animadas, en especial una…

-¡HIEEEEEEE!- resonó por todo el pueblo de Namimori, indicando así para muchos que el día en el hogar Sawada acababa de iniciar

-¡HIEEE voy tarde!- grito un joven de cabellos castaños que desafían la gravedad, bajando las escaleras en carrera dando uno que otro tropezón, pero aun así manteniendo el equilibrio lo suficiente para no rodar escaleras abajo

-ara, buen día Tsu-kun- saludo una mujer linda y de apariencia joven, a pesar de su edad, saliendo de la cocina –tu desayuno ya está listo- agrego con una afable sonrisa

-lo siento mama, pero voy tarde- dijo el castaño poniéndose los zapatos apresuradamente

-¿Tsuna?- pregunto una suave y calmada voz masculina –te despertaste muy temprano- dijo la persona con una sonrisa

-¡¿Giotto?!- exclamo el castaño llamado Tsuna –si estás aquí…- dijo mirando el reloj que tenía cerca, verificando que aún era temprano –Reborn me levanto más temprano que de costumbre concluyo con un suspiro

Nana, la madre de ambos sonrió –entonces desayunemos- dijo aun sonriendo entrando nuevamente en la cocina

Los dos chicos se miraron y siguieron a su madre

~Fiore Notturno~

El día de clases había sido muy aburrido para Tsuna. Estaba impaciente, hoy saldrían temprano y su plan era ir directo a casa, pero Reborn los había citado a él y a sus guardianes justo al acabar las clases.

Abecés se preguntaba por qué él era al que habían escogido para ser el próximo candidato a jefe. Él no quería serlo, además su hermano mayor era mejor candidato, pero él había sido elegido. Aparentemente el que su hermano no fuera el elegido tenía que ver con su madre.

Siguió con una cadena de pensamientos similar, hasta que sonó la campana que indicaba que era la hora de salida.

-¿está listo decimo?- le pregunto un peli plateado de ojos verdes, llamado Gokudera Hayato

-¿nos vamos ya?- pregunto apareciendo un pelinegro siempre sonriente, él era Yamamoto Takeshi

-si chicos- dijo Tsuna sonriendo para ponerse de pie e ir a donde se verían con su tutor y sus demás guardianes

~Fiore Notturno~

Universidad de Namimori

(Primer año)

Por los pasillos transitaba un pelirrojo de ojos carmesí con un rostro de pocos amigos, ignorando los cuchicheos de las chicas a su alrededor. Siguió caminando por el pasillo hasta que encontró a un rubio.

-¿Cuándo llegan?- pregunto casualmente

-según parece, llegaran en unos días- contesto el rubio ojeando unos papeles que tenía en la mano

El pelirrojo lo miro extrañado

-creí que estarías un poco feliz- dijo alzando una ceja

-¿debería de estarlo?- pregunto con voz monótona aun revisando los papeles

El pelirrojo lo miro aún más extrañado. Eso era raro, por lo general su amigo siempre se animaba cuando veía a la pequeña niña que conocían desde hace algunos años.

Suspiro un poco pasando una de sus manos por sus cabellos.

-estas muy raro hoy- dijo finalmente

-estoy feliz- dijo cuándo el pelirrojo ya se había dado la vuelta

~Fiore Notturno~

-para que me quieres arcobaleno- pregunto tajante el prefecto de la habitación

-me quitaste las palabras de la boca ave-kun- dijo un chico de cabello azul y peinado peculiar con una sonrisa, provocando la irritación en el prefecto pelinegro que saco sus tonfas y en respuesta el peli azul saco su tridente

-HIEE otra vez no- chillo Tsuna

-Deténganse- dijo Reborn disparando al techo –ahora que tengo su atención les diré para que los llame- agrego obteniendo la atención de todos –pronto llegara una familia mafia con la que tendrán que mostrar que son una digna familia y si lo arruinan acabarían con una alianza de más de 400 años- dijo

A todos les apareció una gotita ante la forma desinteresada en que lo dijo

-aunque no dudo que se lleven bien, también son un desastre- agrego Reborn en su mente

~Mientras tanto en Italia~

Por una de las ventanas de la hermosa mansión salía humo negro

-¡Quien dejo a Luka cocinar!-

-¡No sé!-

-¡Lo siento mucho, pero es que me dio hambre!-

-¡Tienes prohibido cocinar!-

-¡Incluso tienes prohibido poner un pie en la cocina!-

-¡Ya dije que lo siento!-

La mujer mayor solo pudo suspirar para seguir bebiendo su te

~Fiore Notturno~

Reborn sonrió. Algo le decía que sea lo que sea que sucediera sería muy interesante


End file.
